Serpentine
by raeXXstarry
Summary: [ Inu x Kag. Rae writing. ] In world where you can't talk, you can't love and can't ever speak, everything and anything can go wrong. [ AU ]
1. Forbidden

**Serpentine**

**S u m m a r y :**

**AU Kagome's abused by her father, to put it plainly. She's forbidden to talk, she's forbidden to be happy and she's not allowed to love. What happens when she breaks these rules?**

**Inu x Kag**

**C h a p t e r O n e**

**F o r b i d d e n**

_**--Flashback--**_

_"Listen to me, 'Gome, darling, you're father is evil. Don't let him take over. Don't!"_

_"Don't be silly Okaa-san! Tou-san isn't evil!" Giggled a six-year old Kagome._

_"Yes Okaa-san, Tou-san isn't evil." Her fathers deep voice rang out, her mother frozen with fear, dread and angst._

_"Okaa-san."_

_"Yes.. koi.."_

_Her mother left the room. "Listen Kagome, you're mothers strange, a freak, delusional. She's on drugs, she's too happy for her own good. Tou-san with take care of Okaa-san."_

_"Hai hai Tou-san!"_

_"Kagome."_

_"Mmm?"_

_"Don't end up like you're mother. Don't end up like a freak. Promise?"_

_"I promise Tou-san!"_

_Being six, Kagome didn't know what this fully meant yet, didn't know that her father was a psyhcopath, that he would, in the next twenty-four hours, beat her mother to death._

_But this happened, it happened alright. At thirty-three minutes past midnight, Kagome woke up to her toddler brother, Sota, screaming loudly, wailing like a siren. Curious as Kagome was, she got up and decided to investiage. It wouldn't hurt, right?_

_How wrong she was._

_Kagome gasped, as tears welled up in her eyes, as she stood there in her light blue cloud pattern pj's. Her mothers mangled body, her father standing over her, growling like hell, her mothers blood dripping off his fingers. He spotted his daughter in a flash._

_"Kagome."_

_His voice was a harsh rasp._

_"Y- yes?"_

_She didn't even have the guts or heart to add a 'tou-san'._

_"This is what happens to freaks."_

_**--Two Days Later--**_

_"YOU LITTLE WITCH! YOU WENCH! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T BECOME A FREAK! LIKE YOU'RE GODAMNED MOTHER!"_

_"But Daddy! I just said could I go round to Sango's and play!"_

_"YOU CAN'T BE HAPPY, WITCH. HAPPINESS IS FOR THE WEAK! YOU UNDERSTAND ME? NO DAUGHTER OF MINE SHALL EVER SUCUM TO SUCH WEAKNESS!"_

_"DADDY, STOP IT!"_

_"No, you little witch. I won't ever stop. I won't stop until you're dead. You're mother was a freak. Now you are too. I will beat you and beat you and beat you until I can beat you no-more. Understand?"_

_"H- hai.."_

_Choked out little Kagome, tears carving their way down her small creamy-white skin, as her father clutched her ebony hair tight in his fist, eyes flashing red with anger._

_"Don't talk. Ever. Not a simple hello to anyone. You're mute, wench, remember that."_

_"M- mute..?"_

_"IT MEANS YOU CAN'T TALK, YOU'RE VOCAL CORDS ARE MALFUNCTIONING!"_

_"Hai!"_

_Squeaked the young girl, as she dashed off, and sealed off her words and happiness for the rest of her life._

_"Witch."_

_Kagome turned to him, silent._

_"Don't you dare fall in love either. Ever."_

_Kagome nodded quickly, and ran off to her room, and drowning in a flood of tears, hid under her pillows and bed-sheets, wishing that she could disappear off the face of the Earth, to not live this life of pain that was hers from now on._

_**--End Flashback--**_

Thirty-three minutes past midnight.

Rolling over, the sixteen year old girl closed her eyes. No tears fell. She had lost her strength to even cry long ago, when her father found her mourning her dead mother. That memory of her father killing her mother was her strongest, harshest and most hated memory. But she found herself dreaming about it lately, for the past few fortnights.

That one memory that made a difference from her having a normal life, with a loving family. She didn't even have her brother anymore. About three months ago, social workers came and took Sota away, and since Kagome wasn't home, she wasn't even taken, to have a better life than she already did.

She missed Sota dearly, but was glad that he was free of this place. This hellhole. There were rules. Horrid rules. Rules of which were kept. Unless you wanted to die, that is. These rules were crazy, yet sensible.

**Rule One: Bed time is nine o'clock.**

**Rule Two: No TV on after eight, unless on Sunday, then half past eight.**

**Rule Three: Once home, go straight to homework. If you have none, revise or read.**

**Rule Four: Only one hour on the computer every-other day.**

**Rule Five: Never back-chat, and do as you are told.**

**Rule Six: Any mention of you're mother in this house, and you will be severely punished.**

**Rule Seven: Do not phone ANY child service lines. Never.**

**Rule Eight: Bow to you're father whenever he passes in hallway. If sitting down, stand up straight, and bow.**

**Rule Nine: Tell anyone of the goings-on inside this house, and you will no longer live in this house.**

But there were three rules which were added to the very bottom of her list of rules, which was pinned to her wall. Rules she could never forget. Rules that were smudged with her old tears, when she was told to write them. Staring at the paper, she began to read over the three rules what felt like the hundredth time. They were;

_Never fall in love._

_Never speak. You are a mute._

_Never be happy. Happiness is for the weak._

Happiness is for the weak..

The inside family motto, which, again, was written on her paper, underneath the rules, in her writing, only larger. Kagome closed her eyes again, opened them after a brief moment, and stood up, picking up her current book that she was reading at the moment.

Romeo and Juliet.

Her father had said she was to read this, and give him a hand-written report on each and ever chapter. There were seventeen chapters. And he had also said, a full page for every chapter. No making handwriting larger to get out of it, and full sentences. Nothing short or sweet. Long and detailed.

Sighing, she picked it up, and began to read chapters ten to fifteen, not finding the slightest interest in the book, but for her own wellfare. Lately, she had had no beatings, since she had been doing what she was told.

And she was starting a new school. Her father felt that the school was getting too suspicious about Kagome's random disappearances alltogether from school grounds, so, she was moving to Tamgokiya Highschool.

She liked her old school, but didn't mention this.

She never mentioned anything.

Because she wasn't allowed to talk, unless in specific and real emergencies.


	2. Old Friends, New Friends

**C h a p t e r T w o**

**Old Friends, New Friends**

Sunlight crept into her room, her alarm clock rang and Kagome's eyelids slid open, revealing hazel eyes, slightly dulled by the sad, yet kind, expression that filtered onto her face. Even though she was starting a new school, she didn't care in the slightest. Yawning lightly, she stood up, tugged off her night cap, and set about getting dressed.

Carefully choosing her clothing, Kagome picked out light, faded jeans, quite tight against her elgs, a white tee, and a soft green-and-white thin shirt. The cuffs were rolled up to her elbows, and she slipped on light green ballet-looking pumps.

Green.

One of a selection of colors she was allowed to wear.

Light pink, soft yellow, baby blue, burgandy, soft silver and lavander.

Kagome pulled her hair into a high ponytail with a dark green hair band. Walking out of her room, she went straight down-stairs, to show her father what she was wearing. When she got down. He came out of the kitchen, dressed up in his business suit.

He was a worker at a large firm, and earned quite a bit of money. Nodding lightly in approval, he turned away back into the kitchen, as Kagome walked up the stairs to do her teeth, write down her diary entry, get breakfasted and double and triple check her timestable for her new school.

Spitting out the white toothpaste foam, she gurgled twice and wiped her mouth with the set flannel. Walking downstairs again, she began to set herself with some Fruit 'n Fibre cereal. Her only allowed cereal. The only other choices was an apple and brown bread toast with low-fat butter on.

You can see why Kagome picked the Fruit 'n Fibre.

"Kagome, there is a five pound note on the hallway lamp-table. You will buy yourself a healthy sandwich, a Mountain Dew and a small sugary treat. Any leftover change, you will give back to me the moment you come home. Clear?"

Kagome bobbed her head, and bowed as her father left the house. Stretching, Kagome jogged upstairs to write her diary entry. Nothing simple, just her dream, how she was feeling and what she wore today. Nothing about sadness, or anything. Her father checked her entry the second he came in.

_Dear Live-Journal,_

_Nothing special. Just another day at Higurashi house-hold. Simple. Quiet. Peaceful. My dream was the same as always. Irrelevant. A normal dream. About Africa. Like I typed, nothing special._

_I chose my ballet-pumps. Light green, of course. I haven't worn green in a while. Along with it a long white t-shirt, the light-green-and-white thin shirt with cuffs rolled up to my elbows. Light, faded jeans, and the dark-green hair holding my hair in a high ponytail._

_I feel the same as ever. At peace. At home. Contented._

_Kagome._

_xxx_

Nodding lightly at the computer screen, she saved her newest entry and went downstairs, grabbing her timestable, the five pound note and her black back-pack. Walking outside, she closed the door shut, and locked it. Scratching her head lightly, she began to make her way towards the school.

Her father had made her go over the directions over and over again, so Kagome was pretty confident in where she was headed. Sure enough, other teens were drifting into the gates of the large, manor/mansion looking building, old and robust.

Tucking a piece of black hair behind her ear, someone tapped her on the shoulder, turning around, she met the face of a pretty girl, who looked some-what like her. The girl smiled warmly, and addressed Kagome kindly.

"Are you Higurashi Kagome?"

Kagome nodded.

"I'm Kikyou Ghiaka, nice to meet you. I came here about three months ago, and I was told to show you around the school, 'kay?"

Kagome hand-signed the word '_Okay_', and was pretty suprised when Kikyou replied in sign language.

"_Ah, so you're a mute?"_

_"Yes. How do you know sign language?"_

_"My brothers a mute, and since my mom and dad are currently away, I'm looking after him. Got a little brother?"_

_"Once. But some relatives took him to stay with them."_

_"Whats his name?"_

_"Sota."_

_"Cool. C'mon, Gome, I'll show you around."_

_"Thanks!"_

So Kagome followed Kikyou, as she began to talk calmly about the classes, the rankings outside of classes, the best way to avoid foodfights and many other things. just when Kikyou was about to start on how she should choose her friends carefully, Sango came dashing over.

"Kagome! Oh, heya 'Kyou!"

"Sango, you know I don't like that nickname."

"Bankotsu calls you that." Sango accused, making Kikyou turn the color of a beetroot, and kept quiet.

_"How d'you like it so far? I was really amazed when I heard you'd be coming to Tamgokiya!"_ Sango signed swiftly.

_"Its great. Kikyou's really nice, and everything she's said is really gonna help. Espescially the food-fight bits."_

_"Ah, food-fights, wouldn't be a school without 'em."_

Kagome was well-practised when it came to controlling herself not to giggled. She merely gave a small smile at Sango, and was suprised to find Kikyou, staring at her hair.

'What the..?' Kagome thought, as Kikyou began to fumble with her hair.

"Your hairs pretty." Kagome blushed. Sango laughed. "I did that too, remember?" Kagome nodded vigorously. "Miroku! Hide me!" Kagome rolled her eyes. Miroku was another friend; well, more of aqquaintance.

"Ah Sango, you will never hide from m- Hello there."

He spotted Kagome within a milisecond. Kagome gave him her famous death-stare, which he obviously knew at once, since he threw his arms around her. "Kagome! God, how long has it been?!" His hand began to inch ever-so-slowly towards her rear-end.

Feeling the invasion, Kagome pushed away from the pervert, and slapped him hard and clear. Kikyou and Sango burst out laughing. Miroku was lying on the ground, twitching and spasming every few seconds.

'Damn pervert..' Kagome thought, prodding him lightly with the end of her foot.

_"Is he alive?" _Kagome signed to Sango.

Sango giggled.

_"Hopefully, no."_

_"Sango, bit harsh."_

_"Kikyou, please."_

_"You're right. Lets leave him to die.."_

_"Serves him right for feeling me.."_

Sango and Kikyou giggled, and led Kagome away, joined by Miroku a few seconds later. "So, Gome, whats up at home." Kagome shrugged, and gave a non-comittal jerk of her head. Miroku was looking biasedly confused, but Kikyou and Sango obviously got the message.

"Hey Yash, whats up?" "The sky, perhaps?" "Shut up." "You know I'm kidding." "Tch. Yah right." InuYasha casted Kagome a look, before turning back to Miroku. "So, who'd the new girl?" "Her names Kagome." An eyebrow was raised. "From the nursery ryhme?" "Yeah, that one!" "That name isn't too common.." "Darn right." "Just say damn straight, Roku, for god's sake!"

"I'm no player."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Have you no faith?"

"No."

"How cruel."

"Duh."

The hanyou rolled his eyes, and gave Kagome a smirk. "Yo." With no reply except a nod of acknowledgement, InuYasha raised his eyebrow again. "What, cat got you're toungue?" "Actually, InuYasha, she's mute." Kikyou said conversationally.

"Ah."

"Yeah, ah. Apologize!"

"Like I'm apologizing to this wench!"

"You've only known her about three seconds. You can't dub her wench so easily." 

"I believe I just did."

"Ah, you half-hearted bastard."

"Naturally."

The bell rang, and they all set off towards their set classes; Sango and Kikyou off to History, InuYasha off to Gym, and Miorku and Kagome to English.

Simple, ne?

**Chapterr Two! Feel happy.**


	3. Boy Talk And Spies?

**C h a p t e r T h r e e**

**Boy Talk and.. Spies?**

"Movie? Violence?"

"Gome don't like violence, 'member?"

"Oh yeah.. Uhh.."

"No way in hell are we watching a chick flick.."

"Whats that supposed to mean?!"

"Girls watch shit. Okay?"

Kagome gave InuYasha a skeptical look. He just stuck his toungue at her.

_"Baby."_

Sango and Kikyou burst out laughing, Miroku looked severely confused, and InuYasha was just staring at her blankly. "What the hell is so funny?!"

"Kagome sure got you sussed!"

Kikyou and Sango sang-chimed. InuYasha growled. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" "Learn sign-language then you'll understand, playboy." "I'm not a playboy!" "Yes you are." "Miroku's the one with the Playboy magazines." "THOSE ARE YOURS?!" Sango began to hollar Miroku down.

Kagome gave a light smile again, then InuYasha questioned something very personal. "Why ain't you smiling?" Kagome blinked, then shrugged. He furrowed his brow. "God, you must be a depressive." Kagome turned a beetroot red out of anger, and gave the hanyou a hard knot on the head.

Kikyou sniggered. "Serves you right." "Oi, wench, don't hit me." _"I can hit you all I want. Afterall, you don't understand what I'm signing either. Dickhead."_ Kagome flashed to him in sign language. Sango and Kikyou held their ribs out of laughter.

"And here I thought sweet, innocent Kagome would never sign things like that?" "What she sign?" InuYasha asked angrily. "Oh, nothin', just, she called you a dickhead." Sango choked out, renewed laughter, then a shriek, and a slap on Miroku.

"DICKHEAD?! Listen, wench, you ain't calling me anything?" He grabbed her arm tight. "Got that?" An image of her father flashed before her eyes, and the young miko wrenched her arm from his grasp, and ran towards the toilets.

"InuYasha, you bully!" Sango said angrily, her and Kikyou hitting him on the head. "What did I do?!" "You just hurt her feelings, dammit!" Sango and Kikyou walked off. Miroku then coughed. "Girls are weird." He murmured. "Agreed." Murmured back the hanyou, furrowing his brow.

That fear in her eyes as she looked at him was too uncanny. No-one got _that_ afraid of him, never. Maybe something on at home..? No, it wasn't his right to interfere with family matters. Besides, since he was in sulk mode he wouldn't talk to anyone for a while.

Taking a bite out of his sandwich, he chewed slowly, and swallowed. Miroku was nibbling on his apple. "Miroku, you eat like a girl." "Hey!" "Stop nibbling, dammit, its creepy!" "Yeah, well, says the guy who chews at the same speed of a turtle superglued to the ground!" "SHUT UP! DO NOT!" "Yes you do! Even -Sango- admits it, for crying out loud!"

The hanyou's left eye twitched. "Say one more thing about the speed of me chewing and I'll-" "You'll -what-, exactly?" "I WAS GETTING TO IT! Anyways, I'll rip your throat out and feed it to the birds." Miroku blanched. "Thats not a promise.. is it..?" "Oh, you bet it is."

"You touch me and I will get Kagome on you." "Keh! She's justa wench!" "Miko, 'Yash." "... Miko? Like Kikyou?" "Yep. She could pruify you in one blow." The hanyou twitched again. "N- no she couldn't!" "Ha! You stuttered!" "DID NOT!" InuYasha thwaped Miroku upside the head.

"Greeeat. You HAD to hit me.. Now we're like the freaking Chucklebrothers.. 'Cept I'm the smart one." "WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" "You're dumb. Get over it." "Am not!" "Yeah! Well! I'm a monk!" "An unholy one.." "Do you not trust me?" Miroku feigned innocence.

"Like hell I would." "Why InuYasha, I'm wounded." "You better be.." "Lets see.. DEMON exterminator. MONK and two MIKO'S. Things that destroy demons, stupid." "Shut up!" "You're crazy." "Am not, Playboy." Miroku gagged. "WHAT?!"

"Everyone knows you're a pervert, monk." "Look, that incident with Kikyou was an _accident_-" "LIKE HELL IT WAS! MONKS DON'T DEFILE MIKO'S!" Miroku sighed. "Well, it seems we're waging war." "I'll win, you know it." "That, my friend, is inevitable."

Behind the bushes, all three girls were staring at the two males with interest. It had only taken a couple of seconds to calm down the youngest miko, and they got bored. How can you blame them? Besides, boys couldn't hit girls.

"Its obvious InuYasha's gonna win." "No way! Miroku has his Kazaana!" _"They'll both loose, their total idiots."_ Kikyou and Sango nodded in fair agreement; both males were total idiots. A perverted idiot, and a hot-headed idiot.

Oh boy, was this gonna be interesting. "So, I heard they were showing some movie called Headstrong. Horror. Wanna see?" Sango and Kagome nodded fervently. Uncannily, they all shared a strange love for horror movies.

Lord only knows why.

"Boored." The three stepped out of the bushes.

"YOU WERE SPYING ON US?!" The two looked over at the three.

"Yep." Stated the elder miko calmly.

"Dangit, whatcha doing that for?!"

"We got bored." Sango replied.

The memory of the crying Kagome was long-gone, and now, a yelling match was held, Kagome pitching in her two cents mildly every-so-often.

Like;

_"God must hate you both, you're idiots!"_

_"Put my guts into a bowl..? You sick, sick boy!"_

_"The hell are you looking at me like that..?"_

_"Saango, just kill him!"_

_"Dammit, boy, you had it coming!"_

And many others. Sango and Kikyou chuckled at most of them, and full-out laughed at a few. Of course, the hot-head and the pervert had no idea what she was signing, and the hot-head decided to cut down some random trees.

_"What is he, a lumberjack?"_

Kagome cocked an eyebrow, as Sango whspered what she had signed to Miroku, who grinned. "Its his profession. He **is** a lumberjack." "WHAT?! I AM **NOT** A LUMBERJACK, DAMMIT!" "Ya think he heard us?" "Oooh, ya think!?"

Kagome sighed, as Sango sat down next to her. "My throat hurts." _"My hands hurt."_ "My brain hurts," Grumbled Kikyou, sitting on Kagome's other side, as hanyou and monk began to play a very dodgy game of Dog-Pile, mixed with Twister.

"Dodgy." "Yep." _"No wonder their gay,"_ Kagome signed, blinking. Then all three screamed. "MY GOD, THATS WRONG! MIROKU, YOU BISEXUAL!" "WHAT?!" "YOU DIRTY **PERVERT**!" Smack. A fallen monk. Thwaped. An annoyed hanyou. Giggle. Two very amused girls (guess who). Sigh. One annoyed miko.

When the hell was that bell gonna ring? I mean, talk about NOT saved by the bell!

Kagome shook her head, as the bell finally rang a few minutes later. "Oooh, we all got Biology." "Um. Miroku, you **do** know we're having Sex Ed now?" "Yeah." "**Perv**!" Miroku dodged InuYasha, but didn't mange to surpass Sango's hardcore slap.

"Blah, Sex Ed is disgusting." "You're so unlucky, 'Gome." _"I know.."_ Kagome sighed again, and the five walked into the classroom for their infinate doom.

**R & R, peeps!**

**Rae.**

**xxx**


	4. Taking Her Stand

**Chapter Four**

**Taking Her Stand**

Normally, a teen around Kagome's age would be praying, begging even, for the day to end to they could hang around, lock themselves in their rooms, parties and the like. But not Kagome, oh no. She hung back as the bell rang, slowly packing her things away. "Gome, c'mon, hurry up!" Kikyou called. Kagome nodded, and forced a mere smile.

_'Gods, why can't I just move?'_

Thought the raven-haired beauty with a sigh. Slinging her back-pack over her shoulder, Kagome trudged out of her room, and glimpsed a mob of students hanging around a very flashy looking black Rolls Royce. Whispers about the lucky student who's father or mother owned that car were dashed around quickly.

Freezing, Kagome bit her lip, and glanced at her watch. Five past four. She was supposed to be home five minutes ago, and her father would never let this pass. Her father got out of the car, and gestured for Kagome to come closer. "We'll chat when we get home." He said quietly, and reluctantly opened her car door.

Sweeping the students a very aristocratic look, he himself climbed gracefully back inside, turned the engine back on, and drove off. "Woah, she's one lucky gal." "You bet! If it were anything, I'd bet my life they lived in that old, private mansion shrine thingy." One girl assured another, as the hanyou overheard their conversation.

There was something about Kagome's blank look, the way she looked at her father, with almost respectful fear. True, this may not be accurate, but he'd bet his nose that she wasn't happy at home. Glaring at the car as it faded into the horizon, InuYasha turned on his heel, and set off with the others towards their street. If anything, he'd find out what the hell was going on.

**--Kagome's Shrine--**

"Tell me. Why were you five minutes late?" It was a test, these kind of things were always popping up, but Kagome was older and wiser, she knew to keep quiet. Her father didn't know she had taught herself how to use sign-language. Closing her eyes, Kagome bowed deeply to her father, who knew this meant she was deeply sorry, and was merely being foolish.

"Girl, you are a pure priestess, and as such, you shall not ever be late again, understand?" Nod. She understood, loud and clear. "Priestesses are never late, therefore, I think I shall go change into something more.. fitting, and you will receive your punishment. Clear?" She nodded again, fear swelling in her eyes in the form of tears. She was getting what she didn't deserve.

Gulping, Kagome sighed, shivered, and slid down the wall, hugging her knees. He was strong, she was weak. He was right, she was wrong. He was normal, and she wasn't. That is what seperated her from Satan's incarnate who was her father. Three things, three things that changed everything in the goings on of Higurashi Shrine.

And she hated it to Hell, Heaven and the Underworld, and back with postcards. She hated him that much. A surge of confidence flew through her body, like the dove with the piece of leaf in its beak, from Noah's Ark. Hope and courage, those two things, she hadn't ever possessed, but now she felt stronger, righter and better than him.

It was better being different, and because of it, she felt this. Her father made his appearance, and Kagome stood up, hiding up her confidence with a meek mask of sorrow and fear. "Ready, bitch?" Smiling lightly, Kagome nodded, opened her mouth, and let slip a 'Yup'. The word was like poison to his ears.

"DISOBIDIENT WRETCH!" Her father shrieked, lunging at his daughter, and missed completely, she thanked school, for teaching her the basic dodging and defensive movements. "Missed." Kagome whispered in a hoarse voice, her tone rasped and rusted from sixteen years of being mute. He smirked. "That half-breed." Kagome froze. "He looked at you in a way I despise. I will kill him, unless you restrain yourself from such disobidience such as now."

Narrowing her hazel eyes, she stood up straight, nodded once and ran upstairs, locking the door to her room from the inside. A few seconds later, her father began to bang on the door. She ignored this, and threw _Romeo and Juliet_ aside.

_"Screw the crappy report.."_

Kagome signed wearily to herself, picking up a manga book from under her bed, Souta's, and it had been stored under a loose floorboard. Turning the pages absently, she glanced at the door, and bit her lip. Aforementioned door was nearly off its hinges, and she knew if she didn't hightail it outta here, then she was seriously screwed.

Climbing through the window, and shimmying down the drain-pipe, she could hear the door being practically blown off its hinges. Touching the concrete, Kagome ran towards the steps, and went full-speed into InuYasha, half-way down. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Tears brimmed in her eyes, and she clung to him, startling him slightly. He was never the strong one when women cried. "Uhh.." He had no clue on what to say or do right now.

He needed serious help on what to do with women when they cry. Like, now. Ping! An idea struck inside his head, which was rare, seeing as he was, well, him. Rich, but completely dense. Shooting a nervous grin, he guided her to sit down on the steps, and was relived when she obliged. Bringing out his mobile, he pressed speed-dial for the contact 'Miroku'. He waited a few seconds, the ringing tone annoying him, the crying girl frightening him even more.

"Moshi moshi.."

"Hi, erm, how'd you make a girl stop crying?"

"Easy. Comfort them, why?"

"Ehh.."

"Oh I get it, Kagome comes running out of nowhere, falls into your arms and starts crying!"

"... What?"

"Intuition."

"O-kaayy.."

"Buh-bye!"

"Wait, I can't do this by myse-"

Miroku had hung up on him. Sighing, he proceeded to give Kagome a few gentle, but awkward, pats on the back. A shadow loomed over, and the image of her angry father was slightly startling. He looked furious, no, raging infact. "And you are?" "Friend of Kagome's." The father, Kai Higurashi, narrowed his eyes. "Friend?" He hissed. "FRIEND?!" The hanyou jumped up to his feet, a few steps below Kai Higurashi, Kagome in his arms.

"My daughter has training to do, leave now and do not show hide nor hair of yourself here ever again, half-breed." InuYasha growled. He would take no orders from some freak he just met. "Listen, buddy, I dunno what the hells your problem, but you need to calm down." Mr. Higurashi glared one last time at the hanyou, and stomped back off up the steps.

'I'll get the bitch later, once that half-breed is gone.'

He decided, and slammed the front door, just as the two sat back down on the steps, side-by-side. "So, he always like this?" Kagome shook her head, open her mouth a fraction, but closed it after a few moments. "What, you gonna say something?" He inquired. She shook her head again. "C'mon, I wanna hear your voice!" She blinked at him, he blinked at her, and a steady blush crept along both of their cheeks, as they realised that thier hands were placed together, his on the bottom hers on the top.

"Uhh.." Kagome's hand retreated quickly, and the hanyou yawned. The sun was setting. "_Nice, isn't it?"_ "I can only finger-sign, sorry." "_N-i-c-e, i-s-n-'-t i-t-?" "H-u-h? O-h, y-a-h." _The miko giggled, as he clumsily signed back to her. "What?" _"You finger-sign funny."_ He didn't understand what she had signed, but he seemed to catch the drift. "Heey!" His ears flattened back. _"D-o-n-'-t d-o t-h-a-t, y-o-u l-o-o-k l-i-k-e a l-o-s-t c-a-u-s-e." _"Am NOT a lost cause!" He whined further, ears flattened down to his skull, and Kagome let slip a girlish giggle.

He smirked. "I bet I ca make you talk!" He spectulated proudly, stood up, and tossed her over his shoulder, before leaping down the steps, and sprinting off at break-neck speed. Instead of yelling 'don't!', like anyone else would do, Kagome proceeded to kick InuYasha in the ground, where he froze in mid-run (they were currently in the park) and sat to his knee's, dumping the mute miko onto the grass, and groaned. "Dammit, what was that for? You coulda just said stop!" _"I hate being picked up.."_ He merely scowled on, and received a foot onto of his head, the appearance of Miroku and Sango before them quite sudden.

"We saw you running, Kagome thrown over your shoulder, Kagome kicking you and you dumping her on the ground." Sango said, false cheer springing into her voice. "Hey, I was only tryin' to make her talk, damn you!" "What part of MUTE do you NOT underSTAND? You IDIOT! You could've BLOODY-WELL frikken KILLED HER!" Sango yelled, kicked him everywhere. "WHY is everyone so interested in kicking me today?!" "Because-" Kick. "You are-" Kick. "A complete-" Kick. "IDIOT!" Another kick in the family jewels.

"Eh, Sango, I don't think you should kick him there, you could take awya his advantage to have sex." Silence, then. "WHAAAT?! You PERV! I CANNOT BELEIVE YOU! HONESTLY!" Sango stormed, strode over to Kagome, who looked half frightened, and was jerked up to her feet by aforementioned annoyed Sango. "Come on Kagome, we're leaving." Sango said in a clipped tone. Kagome blinked, and followed Sango, not wanting to get kicked and screamed at like InuYasha. "Wow. Kagome's a miko and even she'd frightened of that bitch." "I HEARD THAT, DOG-BOY!" "BACK OFF!" He barked back, stood up, and dragged Miroku to the night-club, since it was well past ten now.

"So, we watchin' strippers and pole-dancers?"

Grunt Yes.

"Awesome!"

_**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYANDZEDABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYANDZED**_

**Rae: I thought this chapter went down pretty well, to be honest.**

**InuYasha: What possessed you to have her kick me in the groin?**

**Rae: Publicity, hon.**

**Miroku: -hopes to God that the next chapter includes strippers and pole-dancers-**

**Kagome: Remeber to read and review!**

**Rae: Ja!**


	5. So He Finds

**C h a p t e r F i v e**

**So He Finds**

**Disclaimer:**** If I owned InuYasha, I wouldn't be writing up this.**

From where we left off, which was where Miroku was heatedly telling InuYasha his love of strippers and how, ahem, fasinating they were, our small story goes the scared miko, and one hell of an annoyed tajiya, whom were taking refudge in a cubicle, in the local coffee shop, enjoying two extra large mocha's. Though the miko was listening, she wasn't really listening at the same time, and her thoughts strayed to the hanyou, whilst Sango ranted about the hanyou.

"Kagome, hello? Are you even listening to me?!"

_"What? Yes! Yes, of course I am!"_

"What did I just say?!"

_"Something to do with ponies...?"_

"Ponies?! Where in the name of Miroku were you just now?!"

Kagome arched a fine black eyebrow skillfully.

_"Miroku? So it does seem our fair Sango has some hidden feelings for Miroku."_

"I do NOT!"

The tajiya banged her fists down on the table so hard, that half of their mocha's slopped out of the mugs, spilling across the whole table. An annoyed waiter came over, and began to clean it up, murmuring about psychopathic female highschool students and how they should be seen, but not heard all the time. Figured. The man was about thirty-five. "Excuse me?! I think its very RUDE of you to say things like that INFRONT OF ME!"_ "What about me?!"_ "You too, Kagome." _"Gee, thanks, I feel so loved.."_

Sango huffed, down the last of her mocha in one foul-swoop, and grabbed Kagome's hand, pulling her out of the cafe, leaving stunned silence. "We're going back to my house." _"Ehh.. I have homework."_ "What?" _"I have honors class homework for English, Maths, Science, Geography and Chemistry."_ "Huh?" _"My dad. Don't ask."_ Kagome shook her head, waved goodbye, and jogged back off towards her hell-house. The lights were off, but his car was still in the drive.

She only hoped he was asleep, so she could get some shut-eye herself. A small lamp was switched on, as she entered the lounge, illuminating the room, and his face, as he sat back in a leather spinny chair, a glass of hard liquor in hand. "Where have you been. It is ten minutes past twelve. At. Night." His eyes narrowed. "I will not lose control over you, my trinket, I shall not." A leer played at the corners of his mouth, frightening the wits out of her. He stood up, threw the glass against the wall, where it shattered into thousands of tiny pieces, liqour flying everywhere, and strode over to the miko, placing a strong hand around her neck.

"Impudent wench. You go gallivating off with some half-breed. And company?" How did he know about Sango and Miroku..? The look on her face told him all he needed to know. He never really knew, merely tricked her but then again, here was another valid reason to beat her senseless. In his contorted eyes, anyway. "What have I told you, Kagome, what have I told you?" His voice was eerily soft, as he breathed into her ear, sending chills down her spine. He gave what he thought was an affectionate smile, but it just came out like a smirk. "My dear Kagome, I only have your best interest at heart." His eyes changed quickly, and he bodily threw her against the wall.

"You were never supposed to love, nor BE loved! Do you know why?! It KILLS the confidence. It KILLS stotic perosnality. It KILLS people! Like you!" He smirked. "Which is why I chose to become a youkai." He gave a laugh. "My name is no longer Kai Onigumo Higurashi, it is Naraku. I want you to speak. Speak only to me. To everyone else, you are the meek mute miko. Now, say my name, trinket, say my new name."

Fear danced in her eyes, as she opened her mouth, stood up, and hugged herself tightly, tears spilling down her cheeks, and uttered softly;

"N- Naraku."

He began to roar with laughter, and withdrew a large butchers knife from under a cushion, and the blade sunk into her warm flesh in her right shoulder. She opened her mouth, and at first, no sound came out, blocked by pain, but then he twisted the knife around fully, and a loud, long high-pitched screaming filled the room, along with her clinically insane fathers laugh. Taking the knife out of her skin, she fell to her knees, clutching her shoulders, tears still spilling harder and faster down her cheeks, her mouth open a fraction, eyes tight shut.

He drew his arm back, and the steel dove into her flesh. This process was repeated for five minutes in various places; stomach, arms, legs and her upper portion of her thigh. Staggering to her room, the miko collapsed into her bed, painfully took off her clothing, only leaving her bra and underwear, and lightly bandaged her wounds tightly, no matter the pain. She'd already suffered enough, anymore pain wouldn't make the slightest difference now.

Clambering into bed with just her underwear and bra on, she cried herself to sleep, un-aware of the pair of golden eyes watching her every move while she slept. Aforementioned golden eyes were alight with anger, Kagome had left her cellphone with him, and he came to return it, but he saw and heard everything, through the window. Why the hell hadn't she told him? He knew perfectly well now, that she could talk, but was forbidden to, and he knew prefectly well that he needed to help her. Otherwise it would just get worser still. Because her being friends with him? A half-breed? He snorted away the fathers words, he was clearly derranged.

And she was his play-thing, only exsisting because he wished he. If he had only stabbed her heart, her misery would've ended, and his, would've begun there and then. His stomach did a double take at that thought, and from outside, perched on the ledge, he slid open her window, and leapt in. Next door, he could hear the fathers slow heart beat, and his deep breaths as he slept. InuYasha was tempted to just go in and kill him right there. Though, that woud probably cause more damage. Screw that idea, then.

"That stupid bastard.. Thinking he can get away with hurtin' my Kagome."

Wait.

**His** Kagome?

Where the fuck had that come from?!

Kami-sama only knew.

Growling at himself, he seated himself on the floor, just sitting there, crossed legged, arms folded across his chest, as he stared at Kagome, wanting and helplessness etched clearly across his face. Wanting to hold Kagome, helpless to be there for her. It pained him to know that whilst he was leading a relatively happy life, she was suffering beyond relief. Sango, Miroku, and Kikyou had to know. They had to. But not now, not while she slept, sleeping away all her fears, all her pain, and all her regret.

Or so he thought. Kagome's dream was no dream, it was a nightmare, something she'd feared in reality, and something that became reality during twilight hours.

**--Kagome's Dream--**

_"Hi! InuYasha!"_

_She could speak!_

_"Sango!"_

_She could really speak!_

_"Miroku!"_

_Gods, this was the best dream ever!_

_"Kikyouu!"_

_She speak her friends names all she wanted!_

_Something wasn't right. Why weren't they turning around, greeting her happily, embracing her as their friend? Only then did she notice the figure of her father, his long black hair blowing in the non-exsistant wind. "N- ne? Tou-san?" "So you've spoken. Half keeping your promise. Well done, to say the very least. But let me show __**you**__ something, my dear offspring." Her friends were turned, only to be fonud dead, their eyes lifeless, blood seeping through their chests, where a small bullet-hole could faintly be seen, leading directly to their hearts._

_She tried to speak, she really did. But it was too overwhelming. She opened her mouth, but no sound came. "May I show you reality, Ka-go-me?" He said every syllable in her name, which merely made her twitch in fear, sorrow, and slight disgust. He wasn't that loving father, he wasn't. He used to be such a caring man, always on the look out to protect his daughter from anything that might harm her. But then, the scarlett fever struck. He was lucky to be alive, but it had made him lose his mind completely. Only caring to have complete dominance._

_They had locked him up in the asylum, when Sota was born, but he escaped a few months short prior to his birth, and came back. The asylum would've paid the mortgage and for the house, if they were to move. But they didn't. They just didn't._

_"Listen to me, my trinket, you are mine for the taking, I will take your happiness, your purity and your virginity, if you keep on staying with these friends, hear me?" She nodded fearfully. She knew this wasn't a dream anymore, her friends bodies had faded into nothingness, and they were jst standing in whiteness, a lone, large blooming sakura tree above them._

_He was making her have this nightmare, making her, and he ws enjoying it. "Say my name, say my name, and say you love me.." She slowly, ever so slowly, shook her head from side-to-side. He leered. "Very well, trinket, but you will pay dearly, I promise you this. I swear to fuckin' Kami I promise." And the warnings floated away, as the scene, and her father, drifted._

**--In Reality--**

She was whimpering. Dammit, what the hell was this bastard doing?! He didn't know, but he had a feeling she wasn't dreaming of pink bunnies or whatever girls dream of these days. Crawling over to her bed, he lightly shook her, whispering her name into her ear. "Kagome, Kagome, wake up.. Just wake up.. Onegai.." He winced, as he uttered the last word. Was he becoming soft? Over a simple girl? But then again, her life was far from simple, happy, loving and normal. She was being abused in her dreams and days, and he had no clue on what the hell to do!

He growled again, and whispered more fiercely into her ear. "Kagome!" She jolted awake, and hazel met amber. "Ehh.." She took in that she had thrown the covers off her when she had jolted awake, and was now barely covered infront of him! Dammit all! _"What the hell?!"_ "I came to drop your cell off.." Kagome blinked, and feigned a light smile, but was scowled down. He leaned in, their noses touching. "Why didn't you tell me, Kagome? Why didn't you tell me that he's a stupid, fucking asshole who beats you? No, worse than beats! Abuses! I need to know stuff like this, otherwise, how else am I gonna protect you?!"

Kagome's heart missed a beat. _"P- protect?"_ "Yes, protect!" 'Protect' was one of the only sign-language words he knew outside finger-signing. He growled, picked uo her jeans, and pulled off his black jacket. "Put these on, now!" Kagome blinked, and cocked her head to the side ever-so-slightly. "Don't play dumb! We're going to see Sango and Miroku! Put them on now, dammit!" She did so, sliding on the jeans carefully, and wincing as they dragged over her injured thigh.

He sighed, stood up, and ran a hand through his hair. "God, what the hell am I gonna do with you, Kagome? What?" He questioned himself quietly, and the pounding of feet was heard, as the door flew open with a bang. "And who, may I ask, are you?" Her father feigned a polite and calm voice, though InuYasha knew better. "What the hell are you ding to Kagome?" Her fathers face split into a leer. "She is my trinket, plaything, if you will. She is mine, and since she is _my_ property I can do whatever the hell I like, now, leave, half-breed."

It wasn't the half-breed comment that made him hit Naraku squarely in the face with lightening speed, no, it was the fact that he had named Kagome a trinket, and a plaything. And that he owned her, like an ball or a jacket or a shoe. It was disgusting.

"No, you can't."

"And why not?"

"Cause I won't let you."

Blood poured down Naraku's face, as he grimaced, and sent a punched towards InuYasha, who lept into the air, and aforementioned punch landed straight onto Kagome, who was cowering behind the hanyou. The punch landed directly onto her stomach wound, making her double-up in pain, and causing the hanyou to growl deeply. Picking up the injured miko bridal-style, he leapt out the window, and Naraku's voice floated into the wind, as he called out of the window behind them.

_"You can't evade me forever, trinket.."_

_**THISISTHENDOFTHECHAPTERSOREADANDREVIEWANDDONTKILLMEPLEASEANDTHANKYEW**_

**Rae: I rather liked this chapter.**

**Kagome: It was certainly.. interesting..**

**InuYasha: Naraku's your father?!**

**Rae: No, he's not, but in this story, he is, so nyah.**

**Kagome: Read and review!**

**Rae: But no flames, please.. Otherwise I'll probably die or something. Constructive critism is fine though!**

**InuYasha: Keh..**


	6. Bandaged

**Chapter Six**

**Bandaged**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Keh.**

Whispers. Such annoying, fervent whispers.

_"D'you think she's even __**alive**__?"_

_"Judging by the way she's breathing, she is alive, Sango."_

_"Thank God!"_

_"So, how exactly how did it happen?"_

_"All's I know is he was stabbin' her, and she was cryin'. Nothin' else."_

_"Hmh. We need to report him."_

_"We don't have any evidence."_

_"Those wounds?"_

_"The police will think they were self-inflicted, I mean, she doesn't even talk! They could think she's emo or something!"_

_A sigh._

_"What're we gonna do?"_

_"Well, I say we save the questioning until later, m'kay?"_

_"Kay."_

Came the two chorused reply, as the miko was gently shaken out of her dreamless slumber. Her eyes opened slowly, meeting Sango's face, which smiled softly.

"Hiya," Her head whipped around to the two boys. "Go. I need to change her clothes." "But Sango-" "Go!" Sango glared at the monk, and they both slunk out of the room. "Your clothes got quite a beating too," Sango smiled, and gestured to a pile of blooded clothes in the corner. Kagome looked down, and found herself wrapped up in neck-to-toe to bangages.

She reached up to pull them off. "Oh, no! You need to let them heal!" Sango slapped Kagome's hand away from her body lightly. "And you're staying around my house from now on, too. No way I'm letting you go back to that asshole."

Sango grimaced, and helped Kagome into some jeans, and a long sleeved red shirt, and socks. "You can come back in!" Sango called over her shoulder. "Finally." "Hey, uh, Sango, may I ask a question?" "Sure, Miroku." "Is she wearing a bra under there?" Kagome turned red, as the monk got a kick in the shin, and a slap across the face.

"Perv!" "Just a harmless question!" "I thought you said you'd save the questioning for later." The hanyou grounded out between gritted teeth. "Ahh.. I'll just be listening to Avenue Q now.." And the monk scooted out of the room, murmuring about hanyou's on the warpath. "I heard that!" He snapped over his shoulder, as he knelt down beside Kagome, who had been forced back to lie down. "You okay?" She nodded. "You can talk, can't you?" Slowly, ever-so-slowly, she nodded again. "Why don't you talk."

She mouthed one word.

_'Father..'_

Well, it was near enough to speaking than he would get out of her right now. He sighed. "How long has this been going on?" She held up seven fingers. "Whats that supposed to mean?!" Sango sighed. "I think it means its been going on since she's been seven. Correct?" Sango directed the last part to Kagome, who nodded. "I was always wondering why you would never come round to play and why you suddenly stopped talking.." Kagome gave a meek shrug.

"Since. You. Were. SEVEN?!"

Kagome nodded.

"You never told ANYONE?!"

She nodded once more.

"YOU LET HIM!?"

One meek nod.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU! KAGOME, LISTEN TO ME, HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF STANDING UP FOR YOURSELF, PROTECTING YOURSELF?" "Calm down, its not like she's completely defenceless." "It sure as hell looked like it to me back there!" "How harsh was he, Yash?" "Slapping her, pulling her hair, stabbing her over and over again, I found huge bruises on her stomach, probably frm her last beating." "Oh."

Sango frowned, and turned to Kagome. "Why did you tell me this? I thought we were friends." Kagome made to quickly sign back, but InuYasha stopped her. "Tell us, don't sign." Kagome sighed, and shook her head, obviously meaning 'Forget it'.

"I will not forget it!"

Miroku trudged back in. "Whats going on?" "Kagome's been beaten since she was seven, and she never told us!" "Seriously? Can't you trust us?" Kagome was staring down at her knee's, wishing one of them would say;

"Oh that right, we wouldn't question her, lets leave the poor lamb be."

But instead, the flow of questions continued.

"Kagome, what about your mom? Brother or something?"

"C'mon you must've told someone!"

"Her mom and brother disappeared though.." Sango said.

"..." Kagome nodded to Sango.

"What happened to your mom?"

Kagome drew her finger across her neck.

"Died?"

Kagome shook her head, and motioned stabbing thin air. "Slaughtered?" Kagome nodded. "By who?" Kagome gestured to her wounds. "Your _father_?" The miko nodded. "Sota? Where is he?" Kagome shrugged, honestly, she had no clue, just as long it was away from here, safe and sound, happy. "Other relatives?" Kagome drew her finger across her neck again. "Dead?" Nod. "So he's your only parent/guardian alive?" Nod.

"I cannot believe him! Why didn't you report him to ChildLine?"

Kagome opened her mouth, sucked in breath, and mouthed clearly;

"_I tried. But I never got through_."

"Ouch, so, he never knew that you phoned?"

"_Yes, he did. He hit me twice as hard_."

"HE WHAT?!"

The three incredulous teens yelled in unison. "You are staying here, no doubt about it!" Sango said. "I'm staying." "Me too!" Miroku pitched in after InuYasha. "No way in HELL am I letting him get near you! C'mon, you're going to bed!" Bewildered and flustered, Kagome was dragged out of the room by a furious-at-Kagome's-father Sango.

Miroku shifted uneasily. "He'll notice she's gone you know.." "So?" "He'll come after her, and maybe even put her life in danger." "Then I'll protect her." "We all will," Miroku said gently. "but maybe he has more than stabbing up his sleeves." "He's a demon." "What?" "Her fathers.. a demon. His human side had taken over, but recently, I guess his demon side took domination. He's just a blood-thirsty beast now." "He's HANYOU?!" "Yeah."

"Kagome's a miko, so, she wouldn't be effected by this, but her brother.. is hanyou too."

"Yeah.."

"God, her mom slaughtered by that bastard?"

"And judging by that slightly fearful look in her eye, I guess she saw the finished product of her fathers slaughter.."

"When she was seven? No wonder she's scared."

"I know. We just have to hope for the best right now.."

"I hope he just doesn't hurt her."

"So do I, Yash, so do I."

**Weee! Chapter six!**

**Suspeeense..**

**-giggles-**

**Read and review please or I will be forced to used Tetssaiga on you!**

**DD**

**Ja!**

**Rae.**


	7. Father Daughter Connection

**Chapter Seven**

**Father Daughter Connection**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Takahashi-sama does.**

Many hours after the monks and hanyous talk, the miko was still stubbornly refusing to eat or drink, even though she hadn't eaten or drunk anything all day. "C'mon, Kagome, you gotta eat somethin'!" She shook her head for what it seemed to be the millionth time that day. "Please?! Just some toast! Or a cherry tomato! Just **something**!"

Sango continued to plead with the mute but stubborn miko. Miroku sighed. "Well, at-least drink something, what about Coke? Everybody loves Coke." "Not helping, monk." "At least we're trying, instead of standing in the corner, glaring at her." "And?" "Just help already!" "Fine. If you don't start eatin' I'll call the hospital and ask them to tube-feed ya."

Kagome merely stared up at him, the expression _to-hell-if-I-care_ clearly written across her face. "Stubborn bitch.." "Miroku, can you just get him outta here? I'll make her eat something." "How?" "I ain't a demon slayer for nothin' ya know." "O- kay.." Miroku, looking confused, pushed InuYasha out of the room, and the door closed behind them. Picking up a cherry tomato, Sango put a vice like grip on her nose, cutting off her airways. Her mouth shot open, and the tomato was inserted, albeit by force.

Spluttering, Kagome swallowed the tomato, much to her dislike and much to Sango's pleasure. "Not so hard, was it?" Sango said brightly. The next part she did not expect. Kagome was clutching her throat, glaring at Sango, and her mouth was moving very fast, eventually, two words slipped out.

"Damn.. you.."

Sango shrieked, and the two burst back into the room.

"What is it?!"

"She spoke!"

"She **what**?!"

"She spoke!"

"What she say?"

"Ask her that yourself!"

All eyes turned to Kagome, who merely pointed at Sango, glaring, and uttered "Damn you," once more. "Jesus Christ!" Miroku crouched down and began to prod Kagome's throat. "Stop!" She slapped his hand away, and all this talking was making her very, very nervous. What if he was at the window? No, she would've sensed him. What if he disguised himself? No, InuYasha would be able to get his scent a mile away. What was she so afraid of?

"So, uh, can you speak full sentences?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay, looks like we're gonna have to teach you."

InuYasha snorted. "Can't she learn by herself?"

"If we teach her, then it'll be quicker. Now shaddup and help us.."

Sango was already sitting infront of Kagome. Kagome blinked. "Okay, so, uhh.." They were stumped. _"You could start by teaching me a few words, thanks."_ "Like what?" _"The hell if I know.."_ "So, uh.. how about 'leave me alone'?" _"Okay. Might piss off Naraku, which should be fun."_ "Help me here?"

"Sure."

InuYasha bent down. "Repeat after me. Luh."

"L- l- luh."

"Eve."

"E-vuh."

"Mmm."

"Mmmmmm."

"Eeee." 

"Eee."

"Ahh."

"Ahh."

"Lo."

"Lo."

"Oh."

"Oh."

"Nuh."

"Nuh."

The tajiya and monk had slipped away, which the hanyou was all too aware of. Hell, he always got stuck doing stuff. It was seriously unfair, not to mention annoying. Ah well, at-least he got to spend some time with her. Alone.. All. Effing. Alone. Oh jesus, was this inviting. These urges were hard to put off.

"Okay, say it."

"Luh-Eve Mm-Eee Ah-Lo-Oh-Nuh."

"Try say it with sounding sounding."

"Leeeave. M- me. A.. A.."

"Alone."

"Ah-lone."

"Alone."

"Alone."

He smiled encouragingly. "Say it again."

"Leave me alone, ass-face!" Kagome stood up, glaring at him, pushed him back and stormed out.

"Ass-face..? WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' ASS-FACE?!"

"YOU!" Kagome yelled back, ran out the door and made to go home. Home.. Where was home anyways? The place she once called home was gone, so, where could she go? The hell-hole was out of the question, but she didn't have a choice. Oh damn it all! The hell-hole it was. Slowing to a jog, the young miko reached the steps, and began to walk up them.

_"You can't evade me forever, trinket."_

Damn it to hell and back. He was right. He was fucking right. And she hated to think that.

"You came back."

"Yes."

"Where were you?"

Kagome gave a noncommital jerk of the head. He raised an eyebrow. "Places?" "Yes.." "With whom?" "..." "That half-breed?" Kagome bit her lip. "Yes." "I see. Upstairs, now, girl, before I really do decide to kill him next time I see him." Nodding once more, the girl sped upstairs, silently shut her door behind her, tore her clothes off, leaving only her bra and underwear, and resolved to have a shower in the morning. Locking her window, and closing her curtains, she slipped in-between the cold, sickly pink sheets.

Downstairs, he could hear the faint slug of liquor being downed in one gulp, the smash of a bottle, and roars of anger. Slurred swear-words drifted up to her ears loudly, cursing the world, half-breeds and stupid daughters who don't know their place.

Curling into a ball, she pushed her sheets over her head, hugging her knees, as re-formed tears carved paths down her porcelain cheeks. Hearing stomps of feet come up the stairs, a faint flump as she presumed her fathers body hit the bed, and loud snores, the sixteen year old choked back a loud sob, wishing more than ever that her mother was here.

That **someone** was here, comforting her, at the dead of night. She lifted the sheets up, and glanced at her clock. Choking back another sob, she found the time to be the exact time her mother was mangled and beaten to death. The time that most people normally slept through. The time that would always haunt, reality and fantasy.

A small, rebel sob escaped her mouth, tears streaming down her face. "Leave me alone," Kagome whispered, as memories flooded into her mind.

"Thirty-three minutes past midnight,"

Choked out the saddened miko quietly, and she pulled the sheets back over her head.

**Kwaa.**

**Seventh chapter.**

**You bettah review.**

**Now, I'd like ATLEAST five reviews before I post the next chapter, okay?**

**Great!**

**Nami: Five?**

**Kisa: **_**Only**_** five?**

**Yes. Now deal with it. :D**

**Jaa!**

**Rae.**


	8. To Persuade A TaiYoukai: Part One

**Chapter Eight**

**To Persuade A Tai-Youkai: Part One**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha in any SHAPE or FORM.**

She jolted awake, as a rough, pale hand shook her awake. "Up, bitch, now. We are leaving Tokyo." Leaving. She wasn't suprised, she expected this sooner or later, this derranged psychopath of a father had been planning to go to California, America for a while now. Nodding, she stood up, yawned and pulled on the ankle length forest green skirt with a limp bow on front, and a white strappy, which the skirt overlapped up to her waist. Slipping on her brown flip-flops/sandals, Kagome followed her father gloomily through the house. She opened the door for him, was handed the keys and the door was locked.

Most likely forever.

A sick, twisting sensation knotted in her stomach. The dawn of Sunday had come along slowly, and gold speckles cast a glow on the black convertable that was her fathers. Gold. She'd never see those sun-kissed eyes again. An image of her hanyou flickered into her head. "In!" He snapped at her, and she slid quickly into the passenger seat next to her father, and the engine came to life.

The concrete tarmac met rubber, as they zoomed out of the drive and towards the airport. "Say sayonara to Tokyo, bitch, cause your Californian now." She lowered her eyes, broken. "Yes, otousan.." He nearly hit the car in front. "What?" "Otousan. You're my otousan." She replied softly. A victorious kind of grimace appeared on his features. "No public schooling, tutors, and bitch." "Hai?" "I will teach you to talk. Just for me. Some conversation might be," He leered at her. "nice, perhaps?" She nodded.

They came to the airport within half-an-hour, the rest of the journey proving silence. "Hello, sir, are you and your wife leaving?" "This is my daughter." The ticket-seller flushed. "Gomen." He nodded swiftly, as the miko beside him, slightly behind him, fiddled with her fingers, and stared at the ground.

Given the tickets, they sat down in the waiting area, and he drifted off, Kagome sitting next to him stiffly, biting her lip and trying to not let the tears fall onto her lap.

**--Kagome's Shrine, Three Hours Later--**

"Godammit, open up!"

"Maybe their out?"

"Huh! They'd better not be!"

"Maybe her otousan is out, and he explictly told her not to open the door?"

"He is **not** her otousan."

And leapt up to her window. Opening it easily, he slid in, and found a solitary note on the unmade bed.

_You will not see my daughter._

Was all the note said. Anger bubbled up inside the hanyou, so they had fled, to get away from him? Perfect. Just _perfect_. There was banging on the front door. "Yeah, we _know_ how you like to fondle panties, but could you possibly let us IN?!" Called the monk, as the tajiya banged ruthlessly on the door. "Coming!" And he bolted downstairs, opened the door, and bolted back upstairs.

"Jesus, he must _love_ those panties.."

He earned a sucker-punch from Sango.

"Pervert!"

"I was only clarifying!"

Sango rolled her eyes, and headed towards the kitchen. "Hey, Kag'me, ya here?" No reply. "Uhm, yeah, we're sorry 'nd all, but don't be a hermit!" Still no reply.

"Sango, she could be out, I mean.. Her dad's car.."

"Don't even refer to him as her father, monk!" Sango snapped, annoyed. Miroku raised his eyebrows, and held up his hands in defense. "It was merely an innocent statement, I-" "So what her son-of-a-gun father was doing to her was _INNOCENT_?!" "Sango, I never said that, please, just stop twisting my words. I am not the bad guy here."

The tajiya sighed. "Gomen, Miroku, I'm just worried." "Its okay, we all are." The hanyou came downstairs, face contorted with anger. "Whats up?" "I found on that bastards laptop.. plans to leave for California.." Sango gasped, and Miroku wordlessly mouthed the word 'California'. "He's taking her _that_ far?!" "He doesn't want us near her."

"How do you know?"

"Oh please, Miroku! He beats her, he told her not to talk! What, were you expecting for him to fucking _let_ her defy him?!"

The hanyou- albeit angry -had proved a very good point. And in their current, moneyless position there was no way they could call up a chase. "Godammit, how the fuck are we gonna get to her?!" Miroku shifted uncomfortably, struck by a sudden idea. A very risky idea, but an idea all the same. Sango blinked, whilst InuYasha, oblivious to the monks unease, continued to wonder how they were going to get to the mute miko.

"Whats up, Miroku?"

"Well, isn't your brother.. the boss of Tai-Youkai Corporation?"

InuYasha scowled.

"What about it?"

"Maybe we could get him to help..?"

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE, MONK?! I _WON'T_ LET THAT BASTARD HELP US!"

"Think rationally, Yash, if we need to get her back, then we _need_ to get help- from people who can actually provide help!" InuYasha let out a low growl. Sango sighed. "Miroku, that was a bolt out of the blue-" "Thank you!" InuYasha cut in. She glared at the hanyou. "But it is a good idea."

"Good- GOOD IDEA?! Listen, if I _were_ to agree, how would we get _him_ to agree?"

"Surely he has a weakness."

"Well, theres his secutary.. Kagura."

"Good, we'll get her to help us."

Sango sighed once more. "Whats her personality?"

InuYasha shrugged.

"Ah, she's okay. She's against everything that discriminates hanyou's, she's kinda.. scary when she's mad and she damn well can put up an arguement."

"Perfect! She'll help us, no doubt!"

"What?"

The poor hanyou was still as blank as ever.

"Duh, we can say that Kagome was a real close friend of yours, and you really want her back-"

"I do."

"-and say we need Sesshoumaru's help, and she'll get him to help us!"

InuYasha considered this, then let out a 'Keh!', an obvious sign of agreement. "Great!" Uttered the tajiya, smiling. "We'll stay here for the morning, then leave at five, and get Sesshoumaru to help!"

"Wait, stay here?!"

"Yeah, we need to make him think that we don't know she's gone, and that we're clueless!"

"Uhm. Right." 

Miroku looked at InuYasha, and mouthed;

"How do girls come _up_ with this!?"

He merely got a shrug in response. "Sango, what time is it?" InuYasha asked. "Hm? Oh, its around seven in the morning." "Breakfast!" Miroku and InuYasha spoke at the same time. Sango gave them scathing looks. "What? We're men, we need to eat!" "More like pig out.." The tajiya grumbled, and pushed some toast into the toaster. "Keh, I'll just have some ramen." Miroku thwaped him upside the head. "What was that for!?" "Seriously, you could live off the stuff."

"You could actually." Sango pointed out.

"What?!"

"Ramen. Your basic four food groups."

"If ramen is your basic four food groups, then Sesshoumaru would say yes to your request instantly."

"Oh, shut up."

"Thats just not gonna happen, Miroku."

Sango replied lightly, as she palced toast infront of the monk, and a ramen cup infront of the hanyou.

Within minutes, the kitchen was a mess, and somehow, flour had gotten _everywhere_. And Sango was not happy. "What. The. HELL. Possessed you to start a fucking food-fight?!" He cornered the monk and hanyou, and humiliated them deeply.

How you ask?

By wearing neon pink frilly apron's and cleaning the whole kitchen up.

"I swear to God that I will get you back Sango."

"Pft, in your _dreams_ hanyou."

**-------------------THIS-CHAPTER-IS-DEDICATED-TO-NONE-OTHER-THEN-STARRY-------------------**

**Yay!**

**Sixth chapter!**

**Okay, so maybe I **_**didn't**_** get five more reviews, but a review is a review, right?**

**And I just could leave you hanging.**

**AUTHOR RECOMMENDATION:**

**These is a certain place where I like to recommend you to certain authors.**

**Wolf Blossom**

**ThatsMyFiasco**

**And last but certainly not least;**

**Rozefire!**

**Authors who encouraged me to write.**


	9. To Persuade A TaiYoukai: Part Two

**Chapter Nine**

**To Persuade a Tai-Youkai: Part Two**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, I'm sitting here wondering 'why should I bother saying it when you already know I don't?'.**

**Authors Note:**

**Thank you muchly to all the encouragement, espescially ****Shinjite Florana** and ThatsMyFiasco! Your reviews made me feel real happy.

Arigatou!

Also, I apologise to any spelling mistakes I make, I type way too fast and don't bother to re-read it to make sure. Heh. And I was off on a holiday for two weeks, so gomen for that aswell!

Here you are, chapter nine of Serpentine!

(Woah, that many already, it still feels like I'm on chapter four!)

The plane touched the ground with a vicious bump, and the seatbelt sign flicked off, as passengers, jet-lagged as they may be, hurriedly scrambled off the plane, eager to get to their destinations. An American female voice rang out, selling the words;

"Please take all your belongings with you off of the plane."

And it was repeated over and over again.

A gutteral growl emitted from her fathers chest, glaring at the intercom with disgust. "Humans.. Disgusting, over-enthusiastic creatures. And to think I used to be one." Naraku murmured, and grabbed his daughters forearm roughly, dragging her out of the aeroplace, and shoving her down the stairway. People murmured and cast him suspicious looks, but steered clear. Let the girl take it, they didn't want to be beaten to a pulp by some huge, Japanese guy. "Girl, if you want to live, I suggest you stop stumbling and fumbling around, before I really do some permenant injury. In private, of course. _Koi_."

She gulped.

"Hai." Came a whispered reply.

Her father took a few steps forward, and roughly barged through helpless Americans, despite the foreign protests. A mere glare shut them up, and sent them on their not-so-merry way. Kagome took a shaky breath, and walked through the path her father had carved. She closed her eyes.

_'Save me, InuYasha..'_

A penny for her thoughts? Not likely. Besides, if she had a penny for everytime she ever just sat and thought, she'd be richer than Bill Gates himself. Which would be quite amusing in itself, but with a giant man-thingie stomping ahead of you, you wouldn't exactly want to laugh, joke or amsue yourself. Nope. She wasn't gonna laugh. No matter how funny her father would look in those hideous- yet Oompa-Loopma-ish -orange jail-jumpsuits. No laughing.

Don't laugh.

Do. Not. Laugh.

**DO NOT LAUGH AND GET YOUR PERSONAL BUBBLE POPPED, JESUS-DAMMIT.**

Okay.

That last thought was seriously amusing. But no giggling. Giggling was for pregnant goldfish, or so says her charming father/uncle. Uncle? Where the _hell_ had that come from? She mentally shrugged it off. "Girl, why are you so quiet?" Came a rather, harsh and cold demand/request/bark.

Weren't you _supposed_ to be quiet if you were mute?

Dumbass.

Thank Jesus he was this stupid.

She hoped.

Back away slowly from the amusing thoughts. Something to distract her. Uhm. Seether.. Hairstylists.. Justin Timberlake! Boy, was he ever hot! Her secret obsession. Everytime her father went out, on came The Box, and on came JT! Woo! Teh hawt-ness!

Where the _hell_ had that come from? Ah, who cares. And if she distinctly remembered Sango and Kikyou were avid fanatics of said Justin Cute-Hot-Singer-Actor Timberlake. Woah. If that was his middle name, then she was a bullfrog. A small sigh escaped her lips, as she tried to evade any stupid/random/obsessive thoughts. Uhm.

She couldn't think of anything else to do, really.

Oh!

Oh!

Count the steps it takes to get to Hell and back!

Nah, too time-consuming. Uh. How Bill Gates looked like her uncle? Nope. "Kagome." The word came from his mouth like poison. "Hai?"

"A penny for them?"

"Ne? Ano, iie, otousan."

Her father was smirking. She could hear it. And since when could you hear a smirk? Well, InuYasha sure as hell could. Boy did _that_ ever freak her out. And Miroku was on the receiving end. Poor Miro. He didn't deserve it. Sango should've beaten him up! Touching her up like that.. Disgusting pig! Kagome wrinkled her nose in disgust, then stopped, blinking

at the hotel they were staying at. Wow. Expensive!

"Hotel Shippo..."

Kagome murmured. Odd name. Probably named after someone rich, awesome and famous. Too famous for the likes of her, of course, Justin could never be _too_ rich. He deserved it, with his awesome-ness and whatnot. Yay for Lovestoned! "Kagome," Her father brought her back to reality, stumbling all the way.

"Ne?"

"You seem.. preoccupied.. Care to enlight me?"

"Ano.. Just thinking."

"About?"

"... Justin Timberlake.."

Kagome whispered the words the out, and waited for her fathers confirmination of beatings. It came. "Wench, I did not raise you up to faun over the likes of some pretty-boy. He is a distraction, and unless you shape up, I will personally make sure you do, say, one in the morning?"

Tears crawled down her cheeks again. "H- hai.. o.. oto.. otousan."

"My concrete angel." Sneered Naraku.

The hairs on the back of her neck bristled, not in fear, but in anger. How dare he! How _dare_ he! Using the nickname her mother gave her, mocking the mother slaughtered by his garish hand! The.. the bastard! Her mouth worked furiously, but no sound came out, and her father laughed even more. He moved closer, and whispered in her ear;

"My dear, you will become my goldmine."

What?

Goldmine?

But she.. She was just a girl.

A not-so-ordinary girl.

Who wanted out.

"C'mon, you stupid bastard! _HELP US_!"

"Little brother, may I remind you, for the fourth time, no doubt, that swearing in this office is prohibited."

"Shaddup! We need help, now help us!"

"Tempt me?"

"You'll save a life!" (S)

"Tch."

"You'll get girls!" (M)

"I have no use for them."

"You'll pay back Dad!"

We don't need to guess who said that, now, do we?

Nope!

Sesshoumaru Tashio, owner of Tai-Youkai Corporation, heaved a sigh, and stared almost boredly at his younger _half_ brother. "Little brother, that debt was re-paid-" "No, it wasn't! That was RIN'S debt! Not mine, fool!"

He narrowed his eyes. "Do not call this Sesshoumaru a 'fool', half-breed."

"Then don't me a 'half-breed', ice-bastard."

"Hm. InuYasha. I see you are determind to make me help you with your.. issue."

"Damn straight!"

"And how exactly would this help me?"

"You'll pay back Dad, end of mother-fucking story."

"Sesshoumaru.."

A soft, yet suprisingly firm voice came from the doorway. A woman wearing a red blouse, with a black business skirt, and black business shoes, stood in the door way, red eyes gleaming intensele, her hair done up in a bun. with cherry-red lips parted in a smirk. "Sesshoumaru, don't you think that you atleast owe him something because of '73?"

The taiyoukai's face tightened.

"Don't give me that look, you know I'm right."

"Kagura, this is my discussion-"

"And I have been with this corporation ever since it was started. Your father considered me one of the family, no?"

InuYasha nodded briefly. Kagura gave him a quick smile, before returning to Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru, you know as well as I do that you owe him, and Rin's debt is most certainly not InuYasha's debt."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "If I were to agree, do you know, by any chance, where the miko might've been taken too?"

"California."

Kagura raised an eyebrow.

"He had it on his laptop."

"Clumsy idiot." The hanyou murmured.

Miroku and Sango nodded in agreement. Kagura smiled warmly. "Well then, Sesshoumaru, I don't see any reason as to why you can't help them!" Miroku smirked inwardly, knowing that the wind demoness was winning the battle. Sesshoumaru heaved a sigh. "Very well, very well."

"Good. I'll arrange for the jet."

Then, it crashed through the window.

**A-REALLY-REALLY-REALLY-REALLY-AWESOME-ANNOUNCEMENT**

**Okay, people!**

**Because I've seen quite a few fanfic's with fanart done by artists on deviantart, I've decided I'd like one!**

**If you **_**do**_** wish to draw fanart, then please apply in reviews, NOT IN EMAIL.**

**Just post a link to your example, and in chapter 10, I'll announce who I like!**

**(If I get any applications. ')**

**Jaa for now!**

**(I just loved that cliffy!)**

**(And you guys will never suspect whats gonna be happening to Kagome!)**

**; snickers evilly then disappears ;**

**Rae.**


End file.
